


Stray

by DuckPluck



Series: Stray And Red Hood [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Batman - Freeform, Black Talon, Crime Syndicate of America?, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nightingale - Freeform, Nightwing - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Owlman - Freeform, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Robin, Robin - Freeform, Talon - Freeform, Ultraman - Freeform, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckPluck/pseuds/DuckPluck
Summary: What would have happened if Catwoman had a Protege of her own? An Alley Cat that found Robin to be utterly repulsive when they were children? How did their relationship change over the years? Whats her story? And who is this boy who calls himself Talon the Protege of Owlman?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just needed to get this out of my head, I own only Leah. I know theres going to be some spelling and grammar mistakes so I apologize for that. Let me know if this is something worth actually posting.

2002, June 2nd  
Gotham is a city that never rests, the bus lines, the nightlife and the inhabitants make sure of it. Which, depending on the person can be an advantage or a disadvantage, for Leah, it was both. The 7 year old was easily missed in the crowds when she went to work, slipping watches off of men's wrists or gently easing her fingers into a woman's purse. Purses were child's play, never even having to lay hands on your preferred target, but you never knew what you would get in a purse, most of the time perhaps a couple dollars in cash but if you could score a watch that was when you knew you had food for at least a day or two. Unfortunately Leah wasn't the only one on the streets, she knew she needed to be fast and smart to avoid getting caught but to also avoid any other outside parties. She set a brisk pace, her fingers clutched the watch loosely until she ducked into the nearest alley way and behind a dumpster, breathing out a calming breath before hurriedly shoving the watch into her worn boots.

“Now sweet heart that can't be comfortable can it?” A voice soothed through the darkness of the alley way, hoping to be perhaps comforting or kindly. To me it was anything but,my stomach shifted into knots and I clenched my fists before slowly looking up towards the fire escape. My breath caught as I stared into the eyes of the notorious Catwoman, the only barriers between us being her red goggles and the steel of the fire escape. 

“Back off! It's mine! Yo-you can't have it!” My voice shook as I stepped backwards recoiling as far as I could before backing into the dumpster, my shoulders scraping against the harsh metal. Catwoman cocked her head to one side before simply settling herself on the fire escape and leaning over the bars, feet swinging below her gently. My eyes locked onto the whip looped haphazardly on her hip before darting to meet her eyes again.

“Have it? Oh no kitten, I'm not here to take your prize, I'm just the same as you, ducking into a nice spot to catch my breath…” She trailed off as her eyes continued to catalog my appearance, light colored hair sheared off just before my shoulders, small build, far too small to healthy, clothes about 3 sizes too big and blue eyes filled with distrust and caution, a kitten that has been kicked one too many times. Her lips curled into a small smile before she seemed to decide on something eyes staying locked on me. “Say kitten, what would you say to coming home with me for tonight? I'll make you some dinner and then you could have a bath? Sound interesting?”I stared back her in shock, before my senses kicked back in, of course I wasn't going with her, a stranger, no not only a stranger but one of Gotham's most famous villains. But at the same time, my stomach felt like it was eating itself and there would be no food until tomorrow when I could find a pawn shop for the watch, plus...a bath.I hadn't had a bath for as long as I could remember, but I knew I liked the sound of one. I narrowed my eyes at her attempting to discern her reasoning. Making up my mind, I shimmied away from the dumpster slowly approaching the fire escape.

“What do you want in return? Because I haven't got anything and I don't do the touching thing and...” Her smile turned slowly darker as my sentence went on and I trailed off in fear, hoping I hadn't suddenly just blown the offer before it had even begun.I stared at her as she slipped down from the fire escape and stepped forward until we were within touching distance, she dropped into a crouch in front of me and sighed deeply.

“I don't want anything other than your company kitten,I don't require payment from you and there will certainly be no touching you are not comfortable with. That I can promise you.” Her voice seem almost leashed in a wild kind of way, the same way her eyes were.

“I-I suppose one night wouldn't hurt…”I stared up at her and felt a warmth in my stomach when she smiled again, her fingers carefully reaching towards me before they closed around my shoulder and gently pulled me closer her until she could gather me fully in her arms. It didn't occur to me that I had begun a new life without even knowing it.

I had never known the kind of love that Selina had offered, free of any restriction or judgments, knowing I would always have her no matter what happened. That night marked the beginning of my time as Alley Cat the famed protege of the femme fatale. My life became intertwined with bats and birds and all sorts of trouble. Trouble that came in the form of a furious Robin. Every time our paths crossed was a different kind of adventure. Robin became the first friend I had ever known, chasing each other in constant game of cat and bird, the bird staying just out of reach at every turn.

Present day

I sighed deeply as I reflected on what had happened exactly that led to this current predicament.I was on a yacht, a large yacht.I had been given a business proposition, one that required me to learn and steal some possibly dangerous information that even I did want to mess around with. So I did what any normal business party would and politely informed them I would not be taking the job, which made them angry, them being Deathstroke’s lackeys. Honestly I had thought he would be understanding as to how business should be concluded, and just what would befall him for the attempted murder(or actual murder) of Stray, One of the Gotham City Sirens, Former Protege of Catwoman, Ally of the Red Hood and so many more. Honestly I had some sort of relationship every villain in Gotham( Barring the joker of course) So what the hell was he thinking? Attempting to off me? Now i'm being led onto the open area of the ship and feeling embarrassed as hell. The spray of the ocean would have been a calming sensation in any other situation, too bad I was facing imminent death. My eyes immediately locked onto Ubu, fucking disgusting excuse for a human being, and death stroke is nowhere to be seen, perfect. The thugs tug me over in front of Ubu and I get a good look at whats at his feet. A boy, well a teenager, kneeling in front of Ubu with the most petulant look on his face, the only look I have seen that could rival it would be Damian's whenever dick forces a hug on him. Black body armor with hints of grey and browns, knives strapped across his chest and a domino restricting his facial features. The black haired teen spars me a glance before glaring back up at Ubu.  
“Boss we killing both of them?” The man behind me addressed Ubu in a questioning and cautious tone, his grip flexing on my shoulder harshly.  
“Of Course we are ya dumb fuck, this little shit shouldn't of been anywhere on this boat and boss said to get rid of him, no way of knowing what he knows.” Ubu spat at the man behind me, my lip curved up in a sneer as he neared me. “And this little whore refused the job, obviously we outta kill her too, tying up loose ends you know?” The smell of cigarettes and liquor was quite obvious even from a couple feet away. 

So Deathstroke in his infinite wisdom had left Ubu in charge, fucking moron, and Ubu had decided, most likely without permission to off me. Great.I jerked when heard chains rattling behind me, a couple of the thugs approached holding thick loops of steel attached to a brick at one end and a cuff on the other. Fabulous.I snarled as he they locked the cuff around my right ankle, glaring at Ubu before I heard a growl and glanced towards the kid thrashing away from them in vain as they locked the cuff around his ankle. “Now Pussycat,I know you're pretty good at picking locks, so I have better idea” Ubu’s golden tooth was shining under the fluorescent lights of the yacht,I felt like knocking it out.I watched as they brought forward what I identified as a, Jesus a fucking blow torch, Shit they're gonna weld the damn thing to my leg.I snarled at them when they came close but I knew there was no way I was getting out of this, not with two on top of me and Ubu next to me. The kid didn't seem to think it's such a hot idea either if the way hes growling is anything to go by. I bite my lip as I felt the searing heat near my ankle, blisters forming quickly. It felt like an hour before I was finally pulled to my feet and forced to the side of the yacht with the brick shoved into my hands. I glanced at the boy next to me, His mouth was in a thin line, he looked about as grim as I felt.I looked at Ubu, He smirked. “Ladies first darling.” I Took a deep breath before jumping over board. The shock of the chilling water stunned me for just a moment before I kicked to the surface, gasping when I came up. The boy joining me a moment later Coughing and sputtering.I growled deeply when I heard the engines, bracing myself for the large waves that went right over my head and plunged me deeper before breaching the surface once more.I stared at the lights of the yacht dimming in the distance as they crossed the Gotham harbor. We treaded water for what seemed like an eternity, choking down mouthfuls of the salty water. Before finally, I watched his head begin to slowly slip under the water,I snarled before making my decision, quickly reaching out and finding his hands under the water holding onto his brick tightly.I gripped it and ripped it from his grasp and added it the brick currently being cradled In my arms. He reached the surface coughing before looking at me in shock. 

“Why, why are you helping me?” His rasped,I looked at him before giving him a small smirk.

“Because if I was having trouble I would want you to assist me.” It had always seemed like simple concept to me, and I was pretty sure that part of me was the reason Batman had let me go unchallenged for so long. When I had first started out there had been multiple information dealers in Gotham, but as time went on the relationships that Catwoman had cultivated began to benefit me as well. Soon nearly every major villain in Gotham was turning to me for information, believing that somehow being connected to Catwoman I was more trustworthy, eventually the other dealers businesses withered away and I became the sole source of information in Gotham. “My name is Stray kiddo, what's yours?” He cocked an eyebrow at me before answering slowly. 

“Talon, my name is Talon. I'm a protege of Owlman.” My mind went blank for a moment, my pulse becoming even faster than it already was, my stomach churning uncomfortably.

“Like you're part of the court of Owls?”I asked after a moment. That couldn't be possible,I destroyed all the Talons from the Court,I murdered Henry Ballard, there was no way he was back.I had cut his head off myself, there was no way he could have been put back into cryosleep, the court was gone.

“The Court of Owls?I have never heard of them, but then again, everything has been backwards since I woke up on this god forsaken ship.” He breathed in annoyance.I felt some calm wash over me at his words, but still, Owlman. That is a problem, and a big one, i'm not sure who he is but he doesn't sound friendly..

“What do you mean backwards?”I breathed. Struggling for a moment to keep my head up, I felt him swim up behind me as he clenched his fingers around my waist firmly pulling me up so my back was to his chest, keeping me above water and helping me hold the bricks. Steadily kicking in sync with my own whip kick.

“Backwards as in I sent out my distress signals 34 hours ago and no one came, Owlman, Nightingale, Black Talon...no one. My GPS is also not working, and the city is different as well, the streets are not correctly named and I am...Not myself.” his fingers tightened almost painfully.

“Not correctly named? Not yourself? How do you mean?” This was sounding more and more of something I may need to speak to the Bat about… But first, staying alive.

“I have a double, a replica of myself and of all my associates. Except they are not as they should be, their personalities are...wrong”I could hear his tone, he was disturbed about it. 

“Wrong huh? Well-” Suddenly my breath caught in my throat as I felt something brush my ankle. 

“UGH! There's something in the water!” He snarled, fingers still gripping me tightly as he began thrashing backwards.I froze as I felt it slither in between the cuff and my ankle, shifting from a somewhat slimy texture to an almost wooden one. A grin slowly crept onto my face.

“Calm down! Its friendly,it's gonna help us!” He teeth were bared in manner that definitely showed his disbelief at my proclamation. The wooden vines on my ankle began to expand outward, expanding until I felt the metal cuff snap off. “Is yours off?”I struggled to keep my head up as he squirmed.

“Yes! Yes it's off, what the hell was…”I stopped paying attention as I dropped the bricks and took a deep breath floating on my back, catching my breath before the inevitable swim to shore. I pulled myself upright in the water, before glancing in the direction of the harbor. “Let's start swimming kiddo.” I shivered as I began to breast stroke towards land. “It's about 7 miles back to land.”

“Don't call me that, my name is Talon.” His plea was halfhearted at best, as he kept pace with me. I laughed softly but left him be. Focusing instead on the swim to shore and a decent “Thank you” Gift for Poison Ivy. 

“So Talon, you said you woke up on that ship? Where were you before?” I glanced at him, clearly willing to wait for answer. He sighed heavily.

“I was some where similar to this but far different. The identities are the same but the actions have changed. I don't truly understand this place.” Was this kid from a different universe? A different reality?

“Okay, so how did you end up here? Touch something you shouldn't have? Curiosity killed the cat you know?” My grin was all teeth as I nudge his arm. He quirked an eyebrow at me, my eyes immediately locking onto his domino mask that seemed to be getting soggy and heavy with water by the minute, the right edge beginning to unattach and reveal the skin underneath.

“Tt. I thought satisfaction brought it back? And no I didn't touch anything! I was thrown into some equipment in a laboratory” I smirked.

“Not always kitten. Sometimes our curiosity has a cost far higher than death.” He turned his head fully towards me.

“Is that what happened to you? You payed some kind of price to be where you are?” He asked, studying my mask and what skin was revealed on my jaw. The cowl obscuring my neck, hair and top half of my face.

“We all pay a price to be where we are, you have paid one as well, every price is different but somehow just as awful for most.” I glanced at him again, the edges of his mask beginning to peel away. His fingers attempting to smooth it back into place to no avail. “If that mask comes off kitten, you have nothing to fear from me, I don't deal in secret ID’s.” He turned towards me.

“Why not?”

“I believe in fair play kiddo, I like to keep each of my players alive. The more customers I keep alive the bigger the cash flow. No way to keep my business alive if they all end up dead.” I winked at him. “Gotham is a giant chess board, Batman against the Rogues, all the rogues come to me because they know I won't give false information, Stray is always honest. Sometimes I even get a stray bat or bird. The point is, I sell my information to anyone with the cash.” He sighed, the domino masked finally sliding off and into the murky bay water. Bright emerald eyes flashed to meet mine, his scowl somehow adorable, probably because he's so young. His face now etched into my mind, as if it hadnt been before.  
By the time we made it too land my arms and legs felt like bricks and my chest was heaving with every inhale and exhale as I laid out on my back, ocean smoothed rocks on my back and my hand brushing his arm as I began to stand. He glanced up at me questioningly.

“So Damian where do you plan to go?” His eyes doubled in size as he stared at me in horror which was quickly morphing back into the scowl.

“Ho-How? How do you know who I am?” He breathed.

“You're in luck kitten. I know your alter ego and the alter egos of your family, we have been known to each other for quite awhile, would you like to go to them? I could bring you?” I asked, a pang of something in my chest feeling suspiciously like sadness.

“No! No, I can't go there.” His complete and utter rebuttal of my option startled me. “I can't go back there because… because they are different here. Here… they are heros and…” he trailed off.

“And you're not a hero?” I asked. He nodded solemnly. I sighed and fingered my claws thoughtfully. I suppose he could come with me, just until he can get home… Jesus. I am going to have a lot of explaining to do after this. “How about, How about you come with me for the time being? Just until we can get you home?” He stared at me once again in shock.

“Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?” He was growing suspicious, I groaned. 

“I don't want anything other than your company kitten. Nothing more nothing less.” Jesus now I'm Catwoman. He watched me for a moment seeming to judge my character.

“Nothing more and nothing less. And I may leave at anytime I wish.” I nodded.

“As long as you follow orders out in field we should be alright.”

“Field? You're going to let me out with you?” He seemed genuinely shocked. I smirked.

“Yes but for now let's hash out the rest later at home, it's freezing out here.” I grinned at him before aiming my grappling gun at the nearest building, slinging away as he did the same, one belated moment later. Swinging through the city was always my favorite past time, even when I was Alley Cat and Robin would always stay one step ahead. He had always had the advantage over me, I had been about 8 years old when I had donned the Alley Cat persona. By that point the twelve year old Robin had been working the streets for more than a year, possibly two. Robin had always been bigger, stronger and had very different training than I had. Where Catwoman had trained me to be a thief, to be invisible, to escape rather than fight. I had just learned the basics when we had first met…

10 Years earlier

I snarled as my face was crushed against the gravel of the rooftop I currently occupied. My hands were being held behind my back at an awkward angle and the feeling of another person I didn't really know up against my back was suffocating.

“Aw come on Pussy Cat you do better than that!” The older boy jeered. 

“Let me go! I didn't do anything!” I whined.

“Then why were you sneaking around the back door of the Gotham Museum where priceless pieces of artwork are being kept?” The low gravelly voice immediately made me flatten down to the ground as much as possible, suddenly thanking god for the boys presence on top of me, I had at least some kind of barrier between that man and myself. I knew that this was Batman and Selina had told me that he would never harm a cat, the worst that would happen would be that I would be brought to her or the police. But I knew that men, especially adult men were dangerous. Every instinct in me was screaming to run, hide, to do something to get away from this man. I swallowed before answering, my voice coming out quiet and shaky to my embarrassment.

“I was just, you know, checking it out? L-looking isn't a crime you know? Even in Gotham looking isn't a crime… besides it's not like they would ever let me in there to see them anyway…” I was hoping to God that this was working and he wasn't about to do something terrible. It was silent for one long moment before it was finally broken.

“Let her up Bats, come on she was just looking, I haven't got anything else planned for the rest of the night.” The sultry voice of my new mom was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. Obviously our distraction had worked, with Batman and Robin watching me case the backdoor Catwoman had already been in and finished the job without a hassle. Robin loosened his hold so that I could look up to meet the eyes of my savior. Her eyes were glittering with mirth until she caught my gaze. I was hoping she would get the message of “Get this man away from me now and forever” the fear was still gripping me tightly, I know what happens when you make someone mad, and it's never nice and this man seemed mad. Selina dropped off the ledge she was on and strutted over to where I was being held. “Robin, I haven't ever had an issue with you before, but if you don't let her up, both of you will feel my claws.” I immediately felt Robin release his hold and remove himself from my back, what I wasn't expecting however was to be lifted back on my feet by him.

“Sorry bout that.” He whispered good naturedly as he moved to Batman's side. I scampered forward until I was somewhat behind Selina before taking a look at “The Batman”. I was right, he was big, he was mean looking, and he was holding battle ready stance. I flexed my claws ready to take a swipe at him should he venture closer. I glanced at Selina out of the corner of my eye, she did not look pleased, she had her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed.

“Batman, I would like a word with you alone, now.” There was no negotiation it seemed because the cowled crime fighter jerked his head in an affirmative nod before quietly addressing Robin. Selina leaned down as well and rubbed my back in soothing circles. “I want you to wait here with Robin, if you get tired or want to leave you know the way home, give me a call as soon as you get there alright?” 

“Of course, bu-but you're going to be back right? Maybe I should come with you? He seems...not...nice” I finished quietly. She chuckled lightly.

“Of course i'll be back, I just need to set some boundaries with him regarding my new kitten. I know he seems frightening, but he will never hurt you, not ever. Not only will I never let him, but it goes against his rules ok?” Selina had not lied to me yet, so I suppose I would just have to believe her as I had before.

“Ok but that doesn't mean I have to like him.” Her grin widened.

“You don't have to like him kitten.” She pressed her lips to my cheek and in kiss before standing and jogging towards him, his arm shooting out around her waist before grappling off the rooftop. I watched them until they were out of sight before finally turning to Robin. The boy was leaning up against the brick chimney, domino mask in place , wearing the iconic yellow cape and red R on his chest proudly. He cocked an eyebrow at me before slowly approaching, holding out his hand in greeting.

“The names Robin, but I bet you already knew that!” He smirked, I curled my lip up in distaste but reaching out my hand anyway. Selina had told me that now that I lived with her I needed to start using “Etiquette” couldn't they just say manners? I can mind my manners just fine, normally.

“Alley Cat” Shaking his hand briefly before pulling away and stepping out of reach once again. He watched but didn't step forward again.

“I didn't hurt you did I?” He leaned closer attempting to inspect me from the 5 ft distance I had just put between us.

“I'm fine, I just...don't like strangers.” I stated in an attempt to explain my lack of friendliness. On the streets you didn't have friends, only allys. Plus he had just pinned me to the ground.

“Strangers huh? I bet you just don't wanna get pinned again!” He laughed, it didn't seem mocking.

“I don't wanna get pinned again.” I deadpanned. He stopped for a minute and stared before a grin spread across his face.

“Well… I could teach you how to get out of it, if you wanted…” He put his finger on his chin in a thinking pose. I paused for a moment before nodding my head. “You got it Pussy Cat!” His crooked smile was one of the most welcome sights I had ever seen. What I didn't know was that I would have nightmares of his smile for years in the future.

Present Day

I landed gracefully onto the fire escape leading to the apartment I was currently occupying. Unlocking the window and easing into the dimly lit apartment, Talon on my heels. I closed the blinds before turning towards him and giving him a small smile.

“Alright so down the hall is a bathroom at the end of the hall on its left side is a bedroom with a blue door, that's the guest room which I guess is yours now. The burgundy door next to it is where I sleep. In your bedroom there's a closet full of extra clothes you should be able to find something that fits you in there, we can go shopping in a couple days. So pick out some clothes and take a shower, then we can discuss the arrangement alright?” Talon was memorizing every detail of the living room and small kitchenette before he slowly made his way down the hall before he finally slipped into the his new bedroom. I sighed before unlocking my bedroom door and swinging it open, grabbing a sports bra, sweatpants and one of Jason’s hoodies, red of course. I clutched the clothes to my chest and let myself into my adjoining bathroom, tossing the clothes onto the corner before hopping in the shower to warm up and wash off the scent of Gotham Harbor from myself. Scrubbing quickly and effectively before toweling off and pulling on my baggy ensemble. I headed out into the kitchenette and tossed my suit into the washing machine on the far wall. Before heading to the stove and starting some water for tea, pulling out two cups and deciding on a calming green. How in Gods name was I going to explain this? Selina would accept it with open arms I'm sure of it, Jason however… Jason had always been #1 in my life, my first friend, my first loss, my first crush and lover. Having to share my attention had never been an issue because he always had my attention. But now, taking on a protege would have to take precedence sometimes. Talons health and training would be time consuming and my first priority. Would Jason be able to adapt? Would he even want to stick around? The whistling of the kettle broke my thoughts apart and I began to prepare the tea pouring it into the two glasses, before setting them on the coffee table, securing the over-sized armchair for myself. Talon came around the corner cautiously, dressed in a t shirt and sweatpants. His eyes zeroing in on my naked face, my nearly white blond hair reaching the middle of my back before taking in my eyes. My eyes had become a source of disgust for me, the unnatural cat like quality unnerved most and it had done nothing for my self esteem. When I had been a child, before I had paid my price, they had been hazel, a beautiful blue/green, now they were a vibrant green. My price had included torture, brainwashing, and experimentation. Something I would never allow done to anyone again, at least not when I could stop it.

“I hope you like green tea?” at my question he gave me a nod before settling stiffly onto the couch bringing the cup up to his face, I grinned,checking for poison is always a good practice. After a moment he sipped it before setting it back down, giving me his full attention.

“How does this work?” He questioned his face seemed to slip into a blank mask simply waiting for my answer to set the stage to this arrangement.

“Honestly? I don't really know, I haven't ever thought of taking on a protege, much less actually doing it. I will give you the best training I can offer, I will assist you in any endeavors you pursue, You will have the best protection Gotham City can offer, once linked with me, any that calls me ally will assist you should the need arise. I can give you access to the vast amount of information I have acquired and I will care for you as my own family. That is how it was when Catwoman took me on as Alley Cat.” I explained.

“Catwoman?” he raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, Catwoman, she was my mentor from the time I was seven years old. She took me off the streets of Gotham and adopted me. You will meet her sometime soon Im sure.”

“So we will be Stray and Talon?” I paused, guilt was setting in.

“No. We cannot be Stray and Talon, I need for you to decide on a different name.” He looked offended and somewhat angry, I sighed, how to explain this? “I understand that the identity of Talon gives you pride and that it's rightfully yours. I am not telling you to change it because someone else has taken the name. I am asking you to change it because I cannot be linked to the Court of Owls.” He studied me for a moment before speaking.

“ The Court of Owls. This is the second time you mentioned it. Explain it to me, please.” He added the please on as an afterthought in an attempt to cushion the issue, straight to the point I appreciate though.

“You remember when I said everyone pays a price? The Court of Owls was my price. They were a secret society, made up of the elite of Gotham. They were corrupt, their enforcer even more so, he was called Talon. They were a legend that no one thought was actually real. The legend went like this.

"Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head."

“That is rather ominous.” Was his only comment. He did not look at all pleased with this new information.

“When I was twelve years old they sent The Talon for me. They had seen my progress as Alley Cat and my unyielding loyalty to the people I called mine. They sent him to abduct me. I was put through a series of operations, they took my memories, my personality, they took everything and transformed me into a clean slate to manipulate. They experimented with my DNA splicing it with a felines, hence the eyes. The Talons name was Henry Ballard and he found me to be worthless due to my gender and previous homeless and orphan background, the training's nearly killed me and most likely would have if they hadn't given me low level regeneration healing. I was his pet, I was not worthy of any kind of title or name. I belonged to him and I was loyal to him because I couldn't remember being anything else. He had me for two years, one of the years was spent with me in captivity at all times, dedicated to training me into what they wanted me to be, a loyal solider that Ballard would some day procreate with. The second year they deemed me ready to go into the field. They wanted to murder the Batman, unfortunately for them, they overlooked some key facts. I knew the Batman and he knew me, not too mention Nightwing who I had seen and been some what friends with. As soon as they figured out who I was, they attempted to help me regain my memories. They Defeated Ballard once I did and brought me back home. In short, The Court of Owls are our enemy.” I finished, suddenly I was feeling tired. The rest of my past far too heavy for me to discuss.

“There is more that you are not telling me. I can accept that. I will take a new name, one that will give you pride.” Talons expression was stormy but fiercely determined. 

“Well you can always be Alley Cat if you want, or you can think up a new one.” I offered with a small smile. His expression shifted within seconds, becoming trained on me with an expression I could not place. 

“You would offer me your title? You would gift me such an honor without proving myself?” He was in awe. I gave him a nod.

“I would, remember Damian you will be considered mine from now on. I don't take that lightly.” 

“I would be honored to be called Alley Cat.”

“There's one more thing, one of my closest allies is The Red Hood…” I said sheepishly. His expression shifted immediately to alarm.

“Are you insane? The Red Hood as in Jason Todd? Hes dangerous, unpredictable!” I think he's actually chastising me, how cute.

“Yes Jason, and no he's not insane, we worked on that and he's a lot better now, for your information.” I sniffed. “ Besides he lives here too so your gonna have to get along with him.” Horror. That was the emotion on his face.

“Lives here? Where!? There's only two bedrooms!” He immediately was scanning the rooms as if Jay was going to pop out of the closet and yell “BOO!” which honestly has happened before, it was followed with a swift kick to his junk though so he hasn't tried it again.

“Damian, calm down. We share a bedroom and you don't need to be afraid of him, he won't hurt you. Even if he wanted too I wouldn't let him.” Christ I really am Catwoman. When did this happen? Somehow his eyes got even wider.  
“You share a bedroom?” His face was beginning to turn red, I attempted to control myself until finally dissolving into giggles.

“This is NOT funny!” He nearly screamed, looking embarrassed and nervous. I could feel the tears rolling down my face as I attempted to control myself.

“What's not funny Tator Tot? And what the hell are you doing here?” A deep voice cut through the air causing both of us to freeze, slowly turning to look at the now open window and the Red Hood crouched in the opening. Damian's face shifting into a blank mask, standing slowly and assuming a defensive stance. I immediately stood up and made my way in front of Damian and towards the window as Jason slid into the open area and shut the window behind him, releasing his helmet and pulling the blinds down behind him. Tearing off the domino mask and running his fingers through his hair before looking at me and cocking his head to the side. “Your looking a bit guilty darlin, don't tell me you're having an affair with the demon spawn?” He asked with a smirk. Damn it, he cans always tell when i'm doing something that's not a good idea.

“Well actually, Damian here is from a different reality…” Jason's eyed Damian thoughtfully.

“I've heard weirder, carry on” He shrugged before heading to the kitchen and for a glass of water.

“I told him I would help him get home, and for the time being… he's going to take on the mantle of ….Alley Cat?” That seemed to catch his attention, nearly choking on the water.

“You're not having an affair, you're just adopting kids without telling me! Lee what are we gonna do with him? Bruce is going to jump on this as soon as he finds out, you know that.” Jason growled running his fingers through his hair stressfully. 

“He doesn't want to go with them Jay, he can't, his reality is different very different. He's not a hero Jay, none of you are.” Jason sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “You know just as well as I do what would happen if we sent him to Bruce.” I placed my hand on Damian's shoulder to reassure him, as Jason came stalking towards us.

“Of course I know! I lived it! I don't need you to remind me!” Jason snarled at me, looking for all the world like he wanted to hit something. 

“I'm not sending him somewhere he's not wanted and won't be cared for properly! Bruce may have all the money in the world but he also has the god damn emotional range of a grasshopper! I agreed to take him on as Alley Cat and as my own until which time he goes off by himself or is returned to his reality!” I growled stepping up so I was face to face with Jason. Jason wouldn't hit me, I know that for a fact. Damian grabbed my arm in an attempt to keep me further from Jason. After a tense moment of staring Jason stepped back and took a deep breath before letting it out.

“Bedroom. Please.” Was all he said. 

“I'll be there in a moment.” He stalked down the hall and into our bedroom shutting the door forcefully. Damian spun me around so I was facing him.

“We need to leave, now! He is dangerous.” Damian breathed as he pulled my arm towards the window.

“No Damian, he's not dangerous. Hes mine, just as I am his and now that includes you too. Your mine to protect and that means he will protect you as well, just as you will protect me, you will protect him.”

“He's going to hurt you, he could kill you!” Damian hissed. “You cannot go in there alone at the very least!”

“You need to have faith in me Damian, I have known Jason for years, he won't hurt me.” I gripped his shoulder and smiled softly at him. “Just wait out here ok? There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry, you're welcome to whatever you find. Don't worry ok?”He stared at me like I was insane but gave a jerky nod. I squeezed his shoulder one last time before pulling away and heading down the hall. I stopped outside the bedroom door, took a deep breath before swinging it open and then closing it softly. Jason was sitting on his side of the bed with his head in his hands. I calmly made my way over to him as he lifted his head to stare at me. I sighed and sank to my knees in front of him, giving him the high ground, the power position.

“Jay? I know that you're upset and that Damian changes a lot of things, I know that it's not fair of me to ask this of you. I want to tell you that no matter what you choose right now, whatever course of action you take, I will always love you. Even if you walk away from me right now and never come back, there will never be another you Jason.” I bowed my head and rested it on his thigh lightly stroking a familiar pattern into his hand.He was silent for what felt like an eternity, until he laced his fingers with mine and leaned down, pressing a kiss to my lips, slowly, intimately, pouring every emotion he couldn't put into words, into that single action. Slowly pulling away just enough for three words.

“I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next half an hour was filled with snuggles and kisses, mostly just enjoying the other's presence before the inevitable moment came where we would need to return to the actual world. Jason decided he was ready when he lifted his head up from my chest and deadpanned.

“Legitimately though. What the actual fuck Lee? Where the hell did you even find him? And why did you even keep him? I may love you but jesus darlin you gotta warn a guy!” I laughed softly.

“I told you I had a meeting with Deathstroke tonight remember? Well I listened to the proposition for the job and turned it down, it was some heavy shit Jay. Anyway Damian accidentally got transported onto the same boat and long story short they welded bricks to our feet and tossed us overboard, thankfully Ivy had some plants in the harbor or we both would have been dead.”I sighed, Jason had a look of poorly quelled rage blooming on his face but also a bit of amusement.

“Guess he didn't realise this cat can swim huh? I told you not go, Dick would have had a melt down if you helped Slade.” Jason had a point, I wouldn't have taken whatever job Deathstroke had even if I could have handled it. Dick definitely would have been angry and we don't need an angry, pouty Nightwing hanging around attempting to “Thwart” any dastardly plans we have. Honestly Nightwing would most likely go after Jason first and then pout outside the window before we let him in for a lecture that would be long and boring, oddly enough I was thankful for that outcome. I remember the days when you couldn't get Jason and Dick with 20 blocks of the other without one of them(Jason) attempting to toss the other off a building.

“I wasn't gonna take it I just wanted to know what he was up too, jeez.” I muttered.

“I know! But now that you have this kid how are you gonna get him home? Any leads?”

“Ideally I'm gonna keep my eye on Deathstroke's dealings, he's my link and the information he was after may be part of all this.I might talk to some of my rogues about it, they may have heard something.”

“Well for right now what are we doing with him? He's still in the kitchen right?” Jason asked in honest curiosity. I smiled, he said we that time.

“Yes, hes pacing in the living room in front of the window.” Advanced hearing can be a bonus at times.

“Should we like, go out there?” Jason had an awkward look on his face, clearly unsure of how to proceed.

“Jay, he's under the impression you are going to make an attempt on his life, I'm not sure what you are like in his reality but you're definitely not his ally. So maybe you could try talking to him?” Jason stared at me.

“About what?”  
“I don't know what ever comes to mind! I'm gonna give Selina a call alright?” I slipped off the bed and pulled the door open walking down the hall and into the living room. Damian spun to face me, his eyes cataloging my body likely for any wounds, as Jason turned the corner a moment after me.

“Alright Damian everything is settled ok? I'm gonna give Selina a call and then i'll be back in!” Grabbing my phone off the table and sliding the window open before hopping onto the fire escape, phone already ringing.

“Hey kitten, how's it going?” Selina's voice never changed, smooth, sultry, and with a hint of a purr.

“I have taken on a protege under the alias Alley Cat. You have a grandson, well, sort of.” The direct approach is always the best.

“Really? And how did that happen?” I smirked, Selina wasn't angry, just very, very interested.

“He got on Deathstroke's bad side and our goal of survival was mutual. He-he's sort of in a weird place, he has a family...one he wants to return too. Only we need to find them first…” I trailed off.

“You're wondering if your going to regret this? Regret loving him?” She asked.

“I guess, I just know that when we find them… I won’t want to let him go. Im kinda bad at that.”

“I think you're actually very successful at it.” She mused.

“Mom, the last time I let something go, I planted C4 all over a secret society’s base and blew it and all its murdering inhabitants to kingdom come and then murdered a man in cold blood.” I can still feel the blood within my gauntlet covered hands, dripping into the snow, staining the concrete with blood.

5 Years Earlier

I could hear my heart beating in my ears as I leapt from rooftop to rooftop, avoiding my pursuer until I could at least make it to my destination. My thoughts were jumbled and my breathing was heavy, I could feel a frightening warmth on my abdomen, blood seeping through my armor at an alarming rate even with my advanced healing. I wasn't sure how long I had been running, the explosives I had been able to place in the underground area the Talons had resurfaced in were at the ready. My lips curved into a snarl as I rounded a corner before skidding to a stop, my so called mentor landing about ten feet away.

“I told you running is futile, I will always find you, there is no where you can go that I cannot reach.” His voice was cold, impersonal, and it made me angry. I snarled at him, the feral sound coming from my throat easily. I had known when Batman hadn't found his body the first time that he wasn't gone, I knew he would come back. This time however, he did not face the Batman. This time he would face me, but first, the show.

“I wasn't running, I simply wanted a better view.” I allowed my lips to curl into a smile, joy was flowing freely through me and it gave me energy, tonight this would end.  
“A better view you stupid mongrel?” And that's all I was to him,a dog, a slave to him and the court. My fingers curled around the detonator in my hand, the smile on my face must have been deranged at this point, every emotion was showing on my face.

“A better view for my recompense, it's going to be so satisfying I wanted to share it with you.” My hand came up with my thumb hovering above the green blinking button. The moment he made a dash at me was the moment I pressed down. His expression was one of outrage, I suppose it would be hard for him to recognise that an entire society had been laid to the ground by a mongrel. The heat against my face was glorious, the destruction of the court something I barely even dared to dream of. I had nearly finished the court, the Bats and Birds were still fighting, I would leave the escaped Talons for them to dispose of, but this man was mine. I glanced back to see him, staring at the explosion in shock, before it turned to something primal. His teeth were bared and his eyes meant blood. I felt an involuntary shiver go up my spine, whatever he wanted to dish out, I could take it and I would, and in the end I would win, because I have too. He leapt towards me, his claws narrowly missing my face by centimeters, I jumped backward and up onto the wall of the building, jumping over him and landing in a crouch, ready to evade his attacks. His snarl was impressive, he kicked out in a roundhouse kick while simultaneously throwing a small knife, catching my should deeply. The knife distracting me enough for him to throw a solid punch into my exposed abdomen. I gagged as blood came up my throat, thick coppery flavor filling my mouth and choking me as I tried to get at least a small breath. His fist connected again this time with the right side of my jaw, propelling me backward and into a cement wall, my head cracking against it with a sickly crunch. I looked up as Ballerd crouched in front of me.

“Perhaps you are not so worthless after all.” he mused, stroking my hair, his fingertips dragging across my skull painfully. I allowed a small whimper to be dragged from my throat.

“I'm not?” I choked as he continued petting my head like some sort of wounded animal, a low humming coming from the back of his throat as he leant down, smiling.

“Any who could cripple an organization so thoroughly has a place at my feet, and I think you could be happy there for quite awhile. What has been destroyed can be rebuilt even stronger.” It would be easy to fall back into his hands and simply be a tool for his use. It would be easy to bask in this praise that I had never received before, something I had been taught to crave. Visions began filling my mind with images of my dead comrades, people I hadn't even began to truly remember and yet their faces would haunt me, should I let them down. There was one face that I had never forgotten, one that while I didn't know his name had given me hope during those lonely and pain filled months while I was with the court. I knew he would never stop fighting, so neither could I. I whimpered, pressing my head into his hand, knowing that this was it, my chance that I would never have again. He is so sure of his victory and my submission that he isn't watching for my claws. Foolish. In a flash, using what's left of my energy I swipe a leg under him, knocking him off balance, surging up and driving my claws into his throat. His expression is a mix of shock and irritation. I throw myself over his prone and bleeding form, letting my claws tear easily threw his neck, finally severing his head. It is done, there is none other that can raise the court, it's over. I fold over, dizzy and nauseous, laying in a puddle of mine and his blood. How anti-climatic the end truly is. In the distance I can hear voices calling my name but in the end the exhaustion was too great.I slip into the darkness, feeling nothing but victory and satisfaction. I jerked myself suddenly out of my thoughts, focusing back on what my mother is saying.

“You were very successful, and come now The Birds of Prey helped! So did The Batclan.”

“The Birds and Bats never knew my intent. Batman nearly hunted me down and threw me in jail himself, the only reason he didn't is because the Talons wouldn't have lived outside the casket for more than 6 hours anyway. He couldn't make the distinction between human and not human, so he let me be.”

“There were more reasons than that, he saw what you were. A sweet girl forced into a situation where there was no right answer. Someone who does good things and sometimes makes mistakes, just like everyone else. Anyway tell me more about my new grandson, no more of thoughts about The Court.”

“Right, well, there's no easy way to say this but he's Damian Wayne from a different reality.” There was no way she wasn't going to notice when she met him, all I can do is hope she doesn't talk to Bruce.

“Oh…” Pretty shocking if I do say so myself.

“Could you, you know, not tell him about this?” I asked tiredly. The last thing we need is Bruce Wayne or Batman showing up.

“The two of us aren't on speaking terms right now apparently, so no I won't be telling him now or later.” She sniffed, I knew she was inspecting her nails at this very moment, an action she does in front of Bruce when they fight. A move that makes him feel as though she couldn't really care less. A lie, but one that drives him up the wall even if he knows it's a lie.

“How did that happen?”

“Apparently casual sex is wrong even though i'm unattached and he certainly makes sure everyone knows his flavor of the month.”  
“Who were you with?”

“Lindsey?Lacy? I don't know I met her in some club! It doesn't really matter because I was only with her for like a couple hours. I didn't even sleep over!” She sounds frustrated.

“You're gonna have to tell him if he wants you, he needs to love all of you.”

“Oh I know, but the dance is so fun sometimes.” I laughed softly.

“I'll see you soon alright? Sleep well?” Bidding our goodbyes, I gripped the window, sliding it up and slid in quickly before shutting it again and glancing back into the room. Jason was currently in the kitchen stirring some sort of asian concoction in the wok. The rice already cooked. Damian however was sitting at the breakfast bar watching Jason like a hawk. His head following every movement as though if he turns away for even a moment Jason may attack. I smiled, watching them, It's kind of like watching a cat go outside for the first time. Skittish of everything.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next three weeks we got Damian outfitted with his new suit which was black leather cat suit with red accents, along with my symbol on his chest, a paw print. We updated him on all villain and hero information we could possibly give him. Along with any new information on the Batclan. Including surveillance pictures, he looked through each one methodically lingering on Bruce for the longest amount of time, before picking up the next picture which was Tim. His immediate response was “I was hoping he was dead.” Before moving onto the next picture, which had Jason snorting into the cereal he eating before declaring “I think you and I will get along fine tator tot!” From that moment on the two had looked at eachother with grudging respect and some kind of wonder. Then began introductions.

Every night for the next two months Alley Cat accompanied me across the rooftop playgrounds and into every business meeting I had. Unsurprisingly he stayed almost completely silent during almost all introductions and brief meetings. Simply content to learn my habits and mannerisms along with our repeat clients. Tonight we had met with The Trickster.

“He travels all the way from star city once a month just to see you? Why do you even want to see him?” He questioned, eyebrows raised. When he had first laid eyes on Trickster he had sneered and retreated rooftops away in order not to insult our dear…’friend’, Damian had taken one look at him and left, believing Trickster to be useless.  
“Of course he does, You're just not seeing his potential!”

“What potential? He's a deranged adult man that dresses in that ridiculous outfit, has terrible ideas, and not to mention that he should actually be medicated.” I immediately quirked an eyebrow at him and made a show of looking him up and down, lingering on the cat ears on top of his suit.”You know what I mean!” He snarled at the obvious dig to his costume.

“That may all be true, but everyone has their worth, it just takes the right person to see it. Trickster has no friends, most villains and heroes alike find him to be annoying and not worth the effort. When you don't care what someone thinks or don't find them very intelligent, your guards drops, you say things that you may not have said in front of others, do you understand?” I can see the dawning look of understanding that crosses his face before a split second later it is gone and replaced with a blank mask.

“Your using him, he tells you things he hears and in return you pay him?”

“Almost, we don't always talk about work, we talk about normal things too, new movies we have seen, interesting current events. Trickster has no friends, no one to talk too.”

“Except you.”

“Except me, yes.” I hid a smile behind my collar as I caught a hint of a smirk slipping across his face. He had finally begun showing a bit more on his face instead of the dead blank stare he had come with. At first he had fought me on it with comments such as “Emotions are weakness” and “My father would NEVER allow such actions” until he started realising how different this profession was compared to his past. Stray and Alley Cat, are cut from the same cloth as Catwoman, inviting body language, wisps of laughter, and deadly smiles. Seducing and strutting our way to the top. Talon had been an enforcer, a brutal and critical adversary. Alley Cat was lithe and predatory, a shadow in the night, except when it came to one vigilante in particular, maybe it was something to do with those blue finger stripes? I glanced out at the horizon, centering myself, we would need all our concentration for the next introduction to be made. Attempting to contain my racing pulse as we made our way through the streets of Gotham and into the dense foliage of Robinson Park was actually a challenge. Damian Trailing behind me in equal parts confusion and interest as the shrubbery grew and changed of its own accord.

“You remember the rules we spoke about before right?” My voice soft and breathy as I attempted to calm myself.

“Be polite, don't touch anything, and whatever I do don't insult Poison Ivy.”

“Exactly… Hopefully she will attempt to tolerate you.” He quirked a eyebrow at me.

“If she is so dangerous why is Todd not accompanying us?”

“Because she's not exactly his biggest fan and because she's not overly fond of men.” I can only hope that this meeting would go smoothly. Ivy is a powerhouse and an ally I would like to keep as close as I can. I gently moved a large leaf back and stepped into Ivy's ‘House’ Which looked more like a rainforest escape if not for the table of science equipment and carefully crafted workspace she was currently occupying, She was staring directly at Alley Cat as we emerged from the Brush, I glanced back discreetly to see him staring right back at her.

“What a lovely surprise to see you Stray and your...ward.” Her tone was interested thankfully and not full of poison as Iv heard her sound towards men before.  
“Ivy, I have brought you a gift, to thank you for your assistance.” I moved forward before pulling out a packet of seeds I had lifted from star labs just two nights before Alley Cats appearance. The seeds contain a rare substance that when combined with some of her other pollens could be decently useful when attempting to sedate any of the Bats, a substance they have not yet encountered, nothing deadly simply a new strain for her to play with. I offered her the small packet once in front of her. She plucked the seeds from my hand and raised an eyebrow.

“And what else did you want from me Stray, I'm not a fool.” She her lips curled in a small smirk.

“I want you to give him the same gift I was given when I became Alley Cat if that is at all possible.” Immediately her expression turned dark and full of irritation.  
“You want me to give this little beast the same gift you were given? No. I think not” She glared at Alley Cat in distaste from her perch as he glared right back, not saying a word.

“Please Ivy, He is useful and I wish for him to stay alive long enough to prove that to you. I understand your concerns-”

“Obviously you don't, this little beast will turn on you in the end, they all do. Trusting him is a mistake. Don't you remember the feeling of helplessness and betrayal that Ballard left you with? I certainly do. Just because he's loyal now doesn't mean he will stay that way. What happens when he finds someone more useful to him or someone he enjoys more? He will no longer have any use for you and he will be gone. And once more you will feel betrayed and sad. You will grieve for the family that abandoned you once more. The child you are trying to give the world too.”

“I understand the risk and I am willing to take it, he's mine and if you are unwilling to give him the gift then I will respect your wishes. Thank you for your time Ivy.” I turned ready to usher Damian away and out the park until I felt her fingers grip my arm. I turned my head back as she looked right at him once more, assessing his worth. She sighed, before glancing at me once more a strange acceptance in her eyes.

“You see him the way Catwoman saw you. And because of the loyalty I bear for you I will give you what you ask for, But know that I do not condone it, I find it impractical and idiotic.” She released my arm before strutting towards Damian who stood his ground and crossed his arms over his chest. “I'm not going to hurt you cat, this is a gift and you will be thankful for it someday.” She gripped his arm pulling him in towards her before aggressively placing her lips over his for a mere moment before pulling back, a small sheen of poison coating his lips. Damian immediately recoiled wiping his lips with the back of his hand in shock before looking at me.

“Thank you Ivy, I won't forget this.” I offered her a smile as she returned to her work station, flipping her hair along the way.

“I won't forget about it either Stray.” I gave her a nod before gripping Damian's shoulder and walking him out of the forest. He stayed silent the whole way out and only when we were back in the apartment did he question me.

“She kissed me, why?”

“Poison Ivy is capable of many things Damian, her kiss is an antidote to all poisons and sometimes when she means for it to be, a sort of immunity. You are no longer susceptible to poison and most venoms. It would take an immensely large does to take you down. She gave me the same gift when I became Alley Cat.” I could see him thinking the possibilities endlessly flying through his brain at this new discovery. Before pulling out of his head and looking back at me, his stare intense as always.

“She did not seem to like me.”

“She doesn't really like anybody.” I laughed. “She tolerates people and cares simply because she's put such work into them. In the end she may become loyal to someone but that doesn't mean she has to like them or enjoy seeing them. Honestly the only person I believe she will ever love is Harley Quinn.” He gave a short nod as we exited the foliage, coming face to face with none other than Nightwing, who is currently leaning against his motorcycle parked right next to ours. Great.

“Stray! I had heard you had some sort of partner! The rumors made him seem like some kind of demon, not this cute little kitten!” Nightwing called out, I quickly glanced at Damian out of the corner of my eye, surprise to see him looking completely dumbfounded at Nightwing.

“Nightwing this AlleyCat, he's mine.” I answered firmly as Nightwing was striding over, his long legs covering ground quickly before coming to a stop in front of us, grin still sparkling.

“You take any jobs recently?” Dick asked, his eyes coming to rest on me, I had become very proficient in tracking masked eyes through my life.

“Your wondering about the job Deathstroke pitched to me awhile back.” I commented, he nodded his jaw tightening.

“I did not take the job from Deathstroke, I simply wanted to know what it was.” I explained. His smile came back instantly as soon as he knew I hadn't taken it.

“What was the job?” He asked as he nudged my shoulder slightly. I could see AlleyCat watching the exchange with extreme interest.

“Nightwing, you know the rules just like everyone else. If you want to know something you need to pay for it.” My rules are unyielding, if you wanted to know something, you would need to pay. He seemed to deflate after that, giving me small smile before clapping AlleyCat on the shoulder.

“Well I had best be off! Saving people, thwarting crime, you know the usual stuff!” He gave a jaunty salute before flinging himself onto his motorcycle and revving the engine and speeding off. I grinned slightly at AlleyCats awed expression.

“You got a crush tiger?” I asked with a smirk. He immediately scowled at me, I knew the tips of his ears were turning red even if I couldn't see them. He growled lowly and stalked towards our vehicles, with my giggles growing louder.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 year and 2 months later

Talon had taken to AlleyCat like a duck to water. He had hit a growth spurt about 3 months after being brought here and was now a slender, handsome, and rather dangerous cat. He retained his training from Owlman and allowed himself to mold it into a rather vicious version of AlleyCat. He was skilled in manipulation, seduction, and had the attitude every cat needed. He also however could be a force to be reckoned with, he was adept at hand to hand combat, he had weapons training and was skilled in every method of torture under the sun. We had come to learn through our investigations that Talon had been the unlucky recipient of a botched reality experiment involving boom tubes. The scientists that had been working on the project had been killed by Deathstroke, who had been under contract with Lex Luthor. Luthor had stolen the information and hadn't expected any of the equipment to still be usable. Unfortunately the equipment had still been active. When Talon had been tossed into the lab equipment in his own reality, the boom tube had latched onto the closests signal, which had apparently been here on that ship. The only issue is that Talon shouldn't have been able to survive, he should have been torn apart on the journey through the boom tube. When confronted with the problem, Luthor had explained that they simply didn't have the technology needed to send Talon back to where he came from ,without risking death or severe injury to his person. However should he make a breakthrough we would be the first to know, in return I now owe him a favor. I sighed as I looked over the blueprints of a museum, with little inspiration. AlleyCat was sitting on the couch about three feet away cleaning and polishing his clawed gauntlets.  
“If you sigh one more time I’ll come over there.” He warned, his eyes flicking toward me with an unamused quirk of his eyebrow. I hid small smile by allowing my hair to spill over my shoulder. AlleyCat had become a much needed and desirable companion, especially when Jason was gone with the Outlaws for long periods of time. I hated to admit it but I often got lonely when he was away, but of course I would never ask him to stay, he comes and goes as he pleases, exactly as I do.

“I'm thinking very hard over here thank you very much kitten” I groaned as I set my head down on the table, feeling the smooth, cool surface against my face.

“Thinking of what exactly?” He didn't even look at me, the brat.

“You and how Im supposed to tell Batman I have been lying to his face for over a year about your identity and that I'm not sure what to do about this situation we are in.”  
“Why tell him anything? Nothing needs to change, I will stay here with you until I find a way back to my father or your\ get tired of me.” I picked my head up to glare slightly at him.

“I will never get tired of you, you little rascal. But in order for you to get home we may need his assistance, he might know of a way to bring you back.” I sat up and hopped over the back of the couch before sprawling on the end currently unoccupied by him, he placed the claws on the coffee table and leaned forward with on hand holding his head up and resting on his knee.

“You seem to be in a hurry to get rid of me sister, if I am becoming a bother I can leave.” His face was carefully blank but in the interactions I have had with with for last year I know leaving is the last thing he wants to do, somehow he has become fond of me.

“I am not in a hurry to get ‘rid’ of you! I simply know that if you stay much longer I will not be able to give you back.” I stared blankly at the window instead of looking at his eyes, there was no denying my attachment to him. I felt his warm hand stroke my calf, which is literally the only body part he could reach besides my foot.

“Tt perhaps you need not leave my side, you could come with me you know? Or perhaps if that idea is unsatisfactory I suppose I could stay here.” I knew he was staring at me, could feel his eyes boring into the side of my head. “The only attachment you have here is Todd and while you do love him, he is not healthy for you. You have been his friend and more through many dangers, you know he is untameable. It hurts you when he leaves, do not think I do not notice. You are loyal, to the point that you would wait for him to come back forever. That is no kind of life for you to live. He loves you and knows that someday he will have to let you go, for your own sake, he knows he is not good for you.” I could feel the tears forming in my eyes the tightness in my throat nearly choking me and I attempted to hold in sob. Knowing something and being told it so firmly are entirely different things.

“I love him, and I will never stop. You see me in some type of way that I will never understand. When I see myself I see the girl who was nearly murdered by the joker in some lost sense of loyalty, attempting to protect a friend she had already failed, a friend who was going to die anyway, yet she still clung to the desperate hope that she could save him. I see the girl who was taken and molded so easily into nothing more than an attack dog. A killer that was only concerned with avoiding the punishment she knew would happen whether she completed her assignments or not. A thief that is attempting to protect kids just like her and failing everyday.” I would never understand what he saw in me that made him loyal, that made him want me around. His fingers clenched around my calf and before I had time to react he yanked me towards him, down the couch so he was sitting with his back to the armrest and my legs were flung haphazardly around his hips with my head now lying completely flat against the couch while I stared up at him dumbfounded at the sheer audacity he had to fling me around the couch in the middle of my pity party.

“Never say you are a failure, because it is not true, if you were as weak and mindless as you claim to be then I would not be here. I am a companion to only the best. I would not have allowed you to teach me had I thought you to be an imbecile. You are strong, you make a difference in this world, I see more than you think I do. I have seen you pull off heists and then divide it in half, putting half in my account and then going back and dividing it once again and donating it to charity. I have see you steal fully stocked retail trucks full of winter gear and park it at the docks and give it to people who truly need it. Do not insult my intelligence and do not insult your self worth, it makes me angry.” Somewhere during his rant his fingers had clasped my shoulders and had brought our faces within inches of each other, his breath ghosting across my cheek as he stared at me in barely concealed anger, he shook himself and released my shoulders allowing me to fall back onto the couch in shock, turning his head slightly toward the window. “If it had not been for you I would be dead and no one would know my name or fear the shadows of our streets.” His fingers were stroking my calf again absentmindedly. I sighed before reaching for his hand, lacing his fingers with mine.

“I have never seen myself the way you see me Damian. I will try though, if that will make you happy.”

“It would please me.” I gave him a soft smile as he glanced back at me. The serenity of the moment being crushed my my communicator going off, making both of us instinctively jump from our positions. I quickly hopped over the couch and grabbed it off the table answering Nightwings incoming message with a breathy hello.

“Hey Stray we got some guests out here at the cave that want to speak with you, and AlleyCat…” His voice was clearly heard in the apartment with minimal static interference. “Guy calls himself Owlman, and hes kinda identical to B.” I froze, my heart felt like shattering, the time had come to say goodbye to the most wonderful partner I had ever had.

“I'll be there within the hour, Stray out.” I flicked the call off before facing Damian, he looked shocked and nervous. “Lets suit up Tiger” I gave him a nod before strolling to my bedroom and gripping the armor and leather catsuit tightly. Its bright green accents standing out clearly, the proud green paw staring me in the face. I knew at some point this would happen, this life is a lonely one, but when you had the experiences and training someone like us had, what could you do? No matter what, you would never be normal. I slipped into the suit, pulling my hair back and into the cowl before sliding it and latching it into place. After triple checking my gear I slide my clawed gauntlets onto my hands and quickly met AlleyCat by the window. I gave him a small smile before hopping out the window and firing my grappling gun. Sadly the apartment isn't a very good spot to park our bikes, after retrieving them from the storage area I had near Robinson Park, we set out for the cave, steeling ourselves for whatever lay in front of us.


	3. Chapter 3

I had to ground myself as we sped through Gotham, knowing that soon I would have to give up my companion. With Jason I had always known he would never fully be mine, he had been broken to many times and lost too many pieces of himself in order to give any to me. I had accepted that, but with Damian it was different he had been my constant companion for over a year. We had fought together, protected each other, taught each other, and most of all we had those quiet moments when it was just the two of us, moments I would hold sacred until the day I died. I would fight and die for him, and he had proven the same on many occasions. He had asked me to go with him when he left, the question was, could I? Could I leave Jason? Could I truly just up and leave the life I had built here? Jason didn't need me anymore, sure he loved me and I loved him, but he didn't need me to watch his back. Damian however might, he was going back to an environment that he had explained as volatile and to a family full of criminals, who knew what they were like, whether they actually cared for him or not. Could I knowingly leave him unprotected? The answer was no. No I could not leave him with potential enemies with no back up. Jason had allies he could count on, his relationship with the Batclan, was better, far better than it had been, he could do without me I knew that. He had Roy and Kori, his teammates who would die for him. My mind was made up, and now I would have to leave with nothing but a letter for Jason to read once he was back in the galaxy. That feels like shit. My gut was churning with uncertainty as we rounded the corner and hit the gravel road leading up to the cave's entrance to the vehicle deck. The doors opened as we slowed to a complete stop, shrugging out of our helmets and walking towards the stairs, Damian behind me. I knew what the situation called for and I knew he was waiting for me to set the terms, so I swayed my hips and strutted up the stairs as though I owned the place and had no reason to be nervous, I had everything in the world and for now it was true, that would change though. I hit the top step and quickly ran my eyes over the inhabitants, which consisted of Batman, Nightwing, Robin and Red Robin standing near the batcomputer, on the other side however I could only recognize one out of the four males, Owlman. His metal armor was glinting in the dull cave lights, his eyes covered by the white film lenses, head turned directly toward AlleyCat and I. I stepped forward into the room, inclining my head towards the Batman.

“Batman.” I let myself relax as I waited for him to speak. He stood from the console and approached, stopping in front of me and clasping me on the shoulder.

“Stray, I assume business is going well?” He intoned watching me with critical eyes, taking in AlleyCats stoic and imposing demeanor behind me, Damian had surpassed me in height quite a while ago, becoming almost a foot taller than me.

“Business is well, how can we be of service tonight?” I questioned allowing my eyes to stray back towards the guests. From the descriptions given to me by Damian I was sure I could guess which was which. Nightingale aka Dick Grayson was wearing a suit similar to Nightwing's, Red Robin was very similar to black Talon aside from his suit being black instead of red and the knives strapped across his front, Red Hood looked nearly identical to the Jason I knew and loved, and then there was Owlman, there was an air around them that practically screamed danger.

“Owlman believes that AlleyCat is his son that he lost through an incident with boom tube technology, he believes that AlleyCat is The Damian Wayne from their reality, I am hoping you can disprove this so they can be on their way.” Batman explained. I smirked, as he took in my growing expression I could nearly hear the wheels turning.

“I cannot disprove this accusation because it is indeed true.” I answered softly before turning to AlleyCat as he began removing his cowl, slipping it off his head, before looking at Owlman and his family.

“Hello Father, It is good to see you and my brothers are well.” Damian offered, only a slight hint of a smirk was visible on his face, more teasing than anything else.

“Damian, it has been a long time, we are here to bring you home.” Owlman's voice was blank and carefully measured. Nightingale was watching with a wicked grin on his face looking very excited.

“We missed you a lot little prince, we have so much lost time to make up for” Nightingale was practically giddy while the other two remained silent. I wonder how they will accept their brothers new style.

“I will come with you on one condition father.” Immediately I could feel the air around Owlman change, it was honestly a bit terrifying. 

“And what condition is that?” He was focused almost completely on Damian at this point and I wasn't sure how this would go. I flexed my fingers within my gauntlets, a fight was not likely, but this man was not someone I am familiar with. With Damian, I would not take any threat lightly.

“I will come back with you if my current companion is allowed to come with us, as a part of the family.” If I had less control my jaw would have dropped, as it was I heard Nightwings gasp echo through the cave. And if it had caught my attention it definitely caught theirs. Owlman looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, before stalking towards me. Suddenly I was having second thoughts, after all the last man that had been connected to Owls that had power over me met a very gruesome fate, his blood had stained my claws and the streets of Gotham. I wasn't sure if I could allow this man to have power over me.

“Stray is your name correct? And just how did that name come to be yours?” My breath caught at his question, that was a personal story, Jason had given me the name Stray after he had found out I had defended him and nearly died, it was also around the time I still had very little memories other than the court of Owls. I had been literally a stray animal that had latched onto him at that point, somewhere in my brain knowing I could trust him.

“I gained that name from Jason Todd after he learned what I had been up too during the time after his death.” I answered quietly staring into the white film of his mask defiantly.

“Jason Todd gave you this name?” He questioned. Tilting his head to the side, obviously inspecting me from head to toes.

“It's not that much of a surprise, Jason loves her a lot.” God Damnit Nightwing stay out of this, Owlman looked interested now. 

“Jason Todd loves you?” he parroted back to me watching for reactions. Like a shark catching blood in the water he wasn't letting this go.

“He does.” I sniffed. I could see the Red Hood behind him had turned away from watching the Bats to watching me.

“And you would leave him to join our family?” He asked lightly. I bit back a growl.

“I would leave him for your son, Damian is my partner and I made a commitment to him when I offered to train him as AlleyCat. Jason has no need of a protector, he has not needed my protection for a very long time. Jason and I love each other that much is true. How ever, If you love something you need to know when to let it go, Jason and I understand that concept.” I snarled.

“My son will have his family, why does he need you?” 

“Damian does not need my company, he wants it. He wants me because he knows that he will be second to none in my eyes, he will never look over his shoulder wondering if I will sell him out, he will never have to wonder who my favorite is. Sadly that's not something any of you can promise him.” Damian had come to Owlman after his so called brothers, he had come into a family whose hierarchy was already established as were the relationships within the family. Damian's brothers were already capable of working together, he was the odd one out, he also had not had long enough to fully integrate into the family before he thrust into our world. I was playing with fire, insinuating that they would not care for Damian and that they would be betray him, but it is the truth, these are not heroes, they are villains and that is not something I will overlook just because they call themselves a family. Owlman's mouth was in a thin line as he contemplated me. The others were watching me with interest, the Bats however were looking at me like I was lunatic. None of them had even an inkling of who AlleyCat was for so long, the fact that I had kept him was something I could already tell Bruce was not pleased about. 

“I know next to nothing about you except that you have guts. What is it you specialize in?” Internally I felt triumphant, he was now deciding whether I would be useful to him or not, which I would be.

“I am a world renowned thief but these days I mostly deal in information gathering.”

“And you have been instructing my son in the arts of thievery and manipulation?” He asked. I imagine hes raising his eyebrows at me.  
“Yes, he's a natural, he's also capable of charming the pants off of anyone, male or female.” Owlman smirked.

“I suppose I could have a use for you...Very well Damian, Your companion will come with us.” He nodded at me and turned away, stalking towards Batman, I know an obvious dismissal when I see it. I walked over to one of the work spaces and to begin drafting my message for Jason. I tapped my pen in contemplation, where to even begin? I must have began the letter seven different times before the whirring of a bike entering the garage caught my attention, heavy footsteps coming quickly up the stairs made me jump up, ready for an attack. What I hadn't been expecting was Jason Todd dashing up the stairs, apparently fresh from his mission judging from the green gunk coating parts of his armor, staggering to a stop in front of me.

“Stray, you're still here, good.” He heaved breaths between words, it was then that I caught the smell. I immediately recoiled from him in disgust, the putrid green substance smelling as though something had died and been covered in urine. 

“Jason! You smell like something died,ugh!” I yelped as his green covered hand came up to touch me. “Shower first! Shower first oh my god then we can talk!” I shrieked while breathing through my mouth, backpedaling away from him.

“Is it that bad?” He questioned. Looking down at himself in interest.

“Yes!” I growled, he sighed before heading over to where the showers were in the room off to the side of the cave.

“You better not leave while I wash this shit off!” He called back as he stalked into the shower room. I glanced back at the others, Nightwing was attempting to stifle his giggles while most of everyone else was looking on in disgust, Batman seeming to be shaking his head in extreme disappointment at his son's hygiene.

“His concerns are not valid, we will not be leaving for some time, we need to find another power source for the machine that will bring us back to our home.” I glanced back at Owlman. His face was carefully blank but he'd thankfully removed his cowl while I had been attempting to write that letter. Bruce stared right back at me, only this wasn't Bruce. Somehow this man seemed even more in control than the Bruce Wayne of this dimension. Our Bruce always fought for control, this man simply demanded it. Damian had taken his place beside me once more, and his brothers seemed curious as they stepped forward, Nightingale in the lead. They reached the table and sat down across from us as Damian sat directly to my right.

“So you and Red Hood huh?” Nightingales expression was playful, but I could certainly see the veiled threat behind it, this was a test. “When did the two of you fall in love?” He sneered.

“ I realized I loved him when I watched him die.” He gave no tells that the news of this Jason dying upset him, except his eyes, they were now blazing with rage.

“You watched? You didn't help him?” He was leashed now, his rage barely controlled. The Red Hood was watching from behind his helmet I was sure of it, Damian seemed ready to spring into action if any of them so much as twitched in a way he didn't like. I brought my hand from my own lap under the table and placed it on his thigh hoping to convey that I needed no protection, this was only a test and time to get to know me. Honesty is always a good policy.

“It's a bit difficult to defeat the Joker when you're barely seven years old and fresh out of crime alley. I did what I could which wasn't enough.” That was all I could offer him. Memories resurfacing from the back of my mind, things I wish would have stayed forgotten. 

7 Years Ago

I ran, I ran as fast I could up the embankment of snow towards the warehouse that Robins tracker located him to be in. My chest was heaving and my lungs were burning as I shimmied up the side of the building and peered through the window. I whimpered, as I watched a blow from the crowbar connect with Jason's skull. This couldn't be happening, I had to get him out of there, I had to stop this. Batman was coming but I needed to buy him time, I summoned all the courage I had and slammed my elbow in the glass, shattering it and dropping down into the open space below. I immediately looked up and met the eyes of the one person I had been instructed to never go near. Catwoman had made it very clear that this man was not an ally and never would be.

“What do we have here? What a pretty little kitty.” He crooned, his voice high pitched and sickly sweet.

“I want to make a deal with you.” I whimpered, taking in his entire frame, the crowbar in his hand and the crazed smile on his face. I glanced back at Jason whose breathing was labored and was covered his bruises and contusions from being struck with the crowbar. 

“A dealio huh sweet thing?” He came skipping forwards the crowbar swinging in his hand. “What kind of deal is this? Huh?” He asked peering down at me. My hands were sweating, my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

“You can do whatever you want to me, but you can't touch him again!” My demand came out as a yelp but at least I could still speak.

“Ohhhhhh I get to play with you? Swell! He was starting to get boring anyway, you know how it is kid?” I couldn't take my eyes off the crowbar, knowing what was to come. “Oh don't worry darling! This isn't for you! I have something different for you!” He squealed tossing the crowbar to the floor. “Now hop up on this box for me kiddo! Now lay on your tummy sweetie this will only hurt a LOT.” I whimper as I laid face down on the crate, wondering what exactly he was going to do until I felt his fingers pull down the zipper on the back of my costume, I felt hot tears begin falling down my cheeks. 

“No please! What are you doing? What are you gonna do?!” I bawled, my stomach churning with fear.

“Hush pretty kitty, I'm just giving you a nice souvenir to remember me by!” I whimpered as I felt a sharp blade begin to dig into my skin, terror taking hold as I screamed and cried for Catwoman or Robin or anyone. Hyperventilating as he cut and cut until I was sure there was no space left on my back that hadn't been butchered. Every new cut was a different kind of agony, skin tearing every which way, inconsistent. My fingers were bleeding I thought belatedly, realizing the whole time I had been screaming and clenching my fingers into the wooden crate. The streaks of red being the only things I could see at that point.

“Well that was fun! Have a good night kiddos, do you homework and be in bed by 9! Oh and say hello to the Big Guy for me!” I watched him leave through the door, hearing the lock click from the other side, my eyes zeroing in on a timer on the other side of the room, a bomb. I pushed myself off the crate and staggered to Jason, crying out as I pulled his arm over my shoulder, securing him to myself,before raising my grappling gun and firing it out the broken window I had come through. The grappling claw clanging against the metal roof. We soared through the window and down into the piles of white powdery snow, I hauled him as far from the building as I could before finally, exhaustion set in, my body going numb from the cold and my eyes slipping shut. Damian's hand squeezing my own brought me out of my memories, I blinked before looking back into the questioning gaze of Nightingale.  
“Who's the Joker? We have a guy called the Jokster, but he definitely did not kill Jason.” NIghtingale remarked his gaze never leaving mine.

“He's a special brand of crazy.” And honestly how could you describe the Joker? What good way was there? “Joker enjoys terrorizing people especially Robins, he got Jason and Tim, he's been attempting to get to our Damian but honestly I think he'd be disappointed with him. Jason he actually got to kill, he nearly killed me, and Tim he just enjoys fucking with. Damian however is whole different breed.” Black Talon was listening carefully at this point.

“How many Robins have there been? And what do you mean? The little brat looks the same as ours.” Black Talon asked, I could feel his eyes move between myself and my Damian.  
“Hmm, about five I think? First came Dick, then Jason, after him was Tim, but Tim stopped being Robin for awhile due to some other issues. Spoiler, Timmy's girlfriend, took over as Robin for a while but then she was tortured and murdered by Black Mask. It's fine though she came back or whatever, she's the second Batgirl now and she's great. As for Dami, he was trained by Talia and Ras Al-Ghul. I'm like one hundred percent sure hes made multiple attempts on Tim's life and I think like one on Jason. Dick was the only one he respected for a very long time. But we have moved past all of that thankfully.” I offered, he nodded thoughtfully.

“He attempted to murder us? And who was the first Batgirl? She would have worked with Nightwing if my guess is correct.” I grinned catching Nightingales cocked head obviously engaged in the conversation.

"Your correct, the first Batgirl worked with Dick when he was still Robin. She was very good at her job, they fought like cats and dogs at first, but they ended up falling in love and dating for quite awhile after that.” I smirked as Nightingale immediately straightened up in his seat. “They broke up though and then he dated Starfire and damn she’s hot. She's an alien princess from Tameran. Now though she's out slumming it with Jason and Arsenal as one of Jason's Outlaws.” Nightingale was staring in disbelief. “Untameable is one way to describe her, she's currently in bed with Arsenal and sometimes Jason.”

“And that doesn't bother you? That the man you love is in bed with another woman?” Black Talon looked honestly interested at this point, leaning forward on his elbows, getting closer to me. I sighed and shook my head, petty jealousy doesn't make sense to me.

“Jason is free to do whatever he wants with whoever he wants to do it with, the same rule applies to me as well. Neither of us are very jealous people, especially if we get invited to come along sometimes .” I answered, meeting his eyes through his domino mask with a small smile. He seemed to take a moment to digest that before glancing back at the Bruce's and Batclan gathered near the computer.

“How did you meet him? The other me?” Red Hood's voice was gruff and purposefully rougher than usual, I could tell. I glanced up at him, wishing I could meet his eyes.

“We met when we were children, back when Bruce and Selina were just beginning their sordid affair.” I smirked lightly remembering the good old days. “We met on the top of the Gotham Museum of Art. Catwoman and I had planned a heist and the Batman and Robin thought they would stop by and put a stop to our dastardly plans. Jason was far ahead training wise than I was, in the end though Catwoman and I ended up outsmarting the two of you. I was the bait and while you were both preoccupied dealing with me, she was in and out of the museum, artifacts in hand before you even knew she was there. You saw something in me that you liked I guess.” It was hard to stop the smile that was threatening to show itself, just thinking about the past put me at peace, remembering those moments was more than I had thought possible at one point. I had feared I would never remember my past.

“Whose Selina and why was Bruce having a sordid affair?” Nightingale was back in the conversation and was apparently invested in this topic. 

“Selina is my mom, and Catwoman. She's a thief, a criminal that Batman swore to put in jail. But then he fell in love with her, and she fell for him, which I always found very shocking. They are very different people.” He nodded, contemplating this new discovery.

“Stray” I jerked around, eyes landing on Bruce as he came forwards, before standing at the edge of the table. “If there is anything you need while you are here please ask, I will dim the lights when your ready to take your cowl off.” I gave a small nod.

“Thank you Bruce, that's very kind, but also unnecessary.” He simply turned and stalked back towards the monitor of the computer. I inwardly sighed, he did that on purpose, I can feel their eyes on me now, wondering why I would like the lights dimmed. 

“Why would he dim the lights for you?” Red hood questioned.

“That's a long story that I am not going to tell today, the quick version is that I was the unfortunate and unwilling subject of human experimentation.” I unlatched the cowl before pulling it off my head, allowing my eyes to adjust slowly to the bright lights in the overhead of the cave. I glanced up at each of them allowing them to take in my unnaturally green eyes. “Unfortunately you will now be my new partners or family I guess, so you would know sooner or later that bright lights can be problematic for my eyes and possibly blinding to me.” I could see all of them taking in my eyes and the new information. Most likely filing it away for some sort of Blackmail later. 

“Whats the extent of the mutations?” Black Talon interjected quickly, leaning forward on the table again to get a better look at my eyes. Thirsty for knowledge just like Timmy I guess.

“I have perfect eyesight in the dark, my flexibility is improved and falling from large drops does not normally bother me unless its more than two stories high. My balance is improved which is why I can land on my feet from large drops, my joints are also enhanced in order to allow it. I have low level regeneration, nothing major, but I can bleed far longer than unmutated humans and I am able to endure larger wounds without dying, with of course medical care after the wound is inflicted. I also have very good hearing.” I listed off, catching Owlman listening not too far away listening. Black Talon was paying no attention to anything other than my voice, not wanting to miss any crucial detail.

“What kind of Power source do you need?” Bruce’s booming voice cause my eyes to snap towards him as he was walking towards Owlman. Owlman gave us one last look before turning to answer.

“We will need a small amount of Element X in order to power the Boom Tube we used to get here.” Owlman answered. Where had I heard that before? Element X sounded very familiar. I turned to Damian and met his gaze in confusion where had we heard that before? Wait. Luthor! Of course he had a small vile in his labs that we had visited, It had been so well locked up we had been extremely interested. Until we had began our discussion with Lex. I have never had any desire to steal chemicals of any sort before, that was more Ivy’s thing. But if we wanted it from Luthor we would have to steal it, Luthor had his experiment on Boom Tubes in his books, in regards to the law he was well within his right to experiment as he deemed fit. Technically the Element X was his in the eyes of the law.

“Stray, you look like you may have something to add?” I couldn't tell him, Bruce wouldn't go for it. He would find a different way, a very slow way, but a way that wasn't illegal most likely. Honestly though if Luthor actually managed to travel through Boom Tubes it would simply cause problems, I would be doing the world a service by taking it from him. Of course I would be doing THIS world a service, I might be causing destruction in another later. Well, that sounds like a future me problem.

“No Batman, I was just thinking about where we could find it, maybe some contacts I have in Star Labs could help us. I'll check with them.” I smiled at him, the good thing about Bruce was that he had never really cared to know me, that meant he had a tougher time catching me in a lie.

“That would be helpful Stray.” I nodded grabbing my cowl and heading towards the showers, what was taking Jason so long? I entered the steamy room to the sight of Jason furiously scrubbing his shoulder, which still had a patch of green goo stuck to it. He immediately looked up at me, giving me wink before turning to face me. I couldn't resist letting my eyes slide down and then back up, meeting his gaze again, a large smirk on his handsome face. 

“Hey PussyCat, you planning on joining me?” He questioned flirtatiously, winking at me as he ran his hands down his chest towards- NO. I slammed my eyes shut, no distractions, not right now.

“No, I wish I could join you but I have some leads to follow to get these guys home, I turned around and opening my eyes to look at the white tile wall, attempting to control my breathing.

“Leads huh? You want some help?” He offered.

“I'm not sure, I don't even know if I am going to bring AlleyCat.” I felt confused and sad. I was leaving everything I had ever known. For people who would stab me in the back if the price was high enough.

“Why wouldn't you bring him?”

“I should leave him here, so he can be with his family, you know have some time with them without me hovering.” I sighed, does he even really want me to come? His family is back and he was fine with them before he ever even met me. I immediately flinched when dripping hands wound around my waist and a sopping wet hair was pushed against my cheek. Jesus I hadn't even heard him turn off the water because I was so in my feelings. I felt Jason's chapped lips press kisses against my exposed throat, his stubble from ignoring shaving while on his mission scraping at my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

“If he wanted to be alone with them, he wouldn't be lurking around outside the Locker rooms, I can see his shadow Lee, I’m pretty sure he wants to be with you.” My eyebrows raised as I glanced at the entrance seeing a wisp of shadow cross the door frame. I gripped his hands, loosening them so I could turn to face him. His forehead coming to rest against my own.

“I'm nervous Jay. I don't know what to expect or do right now. Everything is happening very fast and… I… I love you. I love him too, I can't let him go Jay. Not yet, he's going to get hurt I know it. maybe this time I can stop it.” He and I both knew what I was referring too, Jason sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them.

“Leah, there was nothing more you could have done, I made a mistake and I paid for it. I accept that, you know I do. And I never expected you to avenge me, that was Bruce’s job and he didn't do it. On top of that he let you get taken and tortured. In no universe was my death something that is or should ever be on your shoulders. I loved you since I saw you on that rooftop, we were so similar but so different, you were everything I wanted to fight for. I know you have fought and killed and most importantly, lived for me is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. You give me hope every time I think of you. I'll never stop loving you and I only wish I could be what you need. Don't be afraid, this is happening for a reason and I know you can protect him, You will be in his corner when no one else is and sometimes all someone needs is one person to tell them they can do it. Be that for him, because I can tell you right now, no else will. Now what are you planning?” I sniffed as my eyes watered,as he pulled back, waiting for my plan.

“I’m going to steal from Lex Luthor.” His eyebrow raised in contemplation.

“Luthor? He has what they need or whatever?”

“Yeah, they need the chemical to power their boom tube, Luthor has some, but technically it's stealing and I don't think B will be down for that.” Jason grinned. 

“What B doesn't know wont hurt him. So what's the plan?”

“How about we reconvene at my place and hash it out with Tiger? Then after we can work somethings out between us?” He grinned, pressing a quick kiss to my cheek before pulling back.

“I will meet you at home darlin.” He answered dropping his towel with no shame, I spun around on my heel and out the door attempting to keep the heat off my face, causing myself to collide with AlleyCat. His hands reaching out to steady me before taking in the blush on my cheeks in a disapproving manner.

“Alright lets get home Tiger we have work to do.”


End file.
